The invention relates to a storage unit. More particularly the invention relates to a storage unit which efficiently utilizes available floor space by providing at least one storage module readily movable so as to facilitate access to storage means.
Whilst the following discussion concerns a storage unit applicable for use in hospitals and nursing homes, it is to be understood that the same principles apply to any storage system which utilizes at least one movable storage module. Such systems can be found in warehouses, on factory floors and in wholesale stores.
Storage systems which utilize movable storage modules are well known. Typically these systems employ a track system to support and guide one or more storage modules for movement in a desired direction in order to open up a selected aisle space for access to a desired part of the storage system. Each storage module can in turn contain several shelves.
Typically prior art storage systems incorporate movable storage modules mounted on a pair of spaced parallel guide rails located on a base platform such as a floor. The guide rails are typically U shaped in cross-section and hence comprise an open continuous channel. The movable modules are typically mounted on wheels which locate within the channel provided by the guide rails. An operator can push the whole storage module along a path defined by the guide rails. In this arrangement the guide rails act to both support and guide the movable modules.
This known system has several noticeable disadvantages. Floor mounted rails can interfere with the movement of wheeled carts across the rails to and from storage modules. This in turn may require manual exertion on the part of the operator to lift or roll the wheeled cart over floor mounted guides, which may lead to the cart spilling its contents. The contents may break or if previously sterile, become contaminated. This type of system is impractical in hospitals or research laboratories which often use and store delicate and sterilised equipment. Similarly it cannot be used to store foods which can become unhygienic if dropped on to a floor. This system also presents a potential safety hazard to operators who may inadvertently trip on floor mounted guide rails.
In another example of a known prior art shelving system, a guide mechanism is provided which is suspended above the floor. In this arrangement the guide mechanism includes a guide rail in the form of an inverted U shaped channel opening substantially towards a floor or base platform. A guide roller attached to an elongated shaft which extends upwardly from the top of a movable unit. The guide roller is located within the inverted U shaped channel and acts to guide the movable unit along a desired path as defined by the channel. The movable unit is supported by a plurality of wheels which facilitate movement across the floor or base platform when a unit is pushed to provide access to the shelving. The wheels may be of an anti-swivel type.
Although this configuration can overcome some of the inherent problems associated with floor mounted guide rails there are other inherent problems with this system. The movable modules are still essentially floor driven in sense that the movement is facilitated by the wheels. The full load is supported by the wheels and this increases the manual exertion required for the operator to move the movable module.
Yet, another example of a known storage system involves the mounting of storage modules on air cushions. The storage modules can be guided by rollers having a vertical axis and confined in an upwardly open U shaped channel secured to the floor or base platform. However, this is a complex design expensive to manufacture and time consuming to install.
Similarly storage modules can be powered for movement by an electric motor, again this is a complex design which is expensive to manufacture and time consuming to install.
The foregoing does not constitute an admission as to the state of common general knowledge in the art in Australia as it existed as at the priority date of a claim of this application.
According to the invention a storage unit is provided comprising:
at least one support device having at least one support rail mounted above a floor or base member;
at least one storage device comprising at least one movable storage module; and
at least one carrying device for carrying at least a portion of the weight of a storage module; wherein
the carrying device is co-operable with the support rail so as to carry at least a portion of the weight of a movable storage module and facilitate movement of the storage module across the floor or base member along a path defined by the support device.
The floor or base member is preferably substantially planar and substantially level. The floor may be the floor of the building, room or space within which the storage unit according to the present invention is installed. Optionally a false floor or base is provided upon which the present invention is installed. A base is preferred where the floor is unsuitable for the installation of a unit according to the present invention.
Although it is convenient to further describe the invention relative to a floor it is to be appreciated that the floor referred to hereafter optionally may be in the form of a false floor or base.
The storage device according to the present invention may include one or more stationary storage modules and at least one movable storage module.
The storage modules may be suitable for storing a variety of items. Most preferably the storage modules each have a plurality of shelves. For use in hospitals and other applications where air circulation is required, the shelves are preferably in the form of racks having an open or wire configuration which facilitates air flow. The shelving may be fixed or movable shelving depending upon the intended application. However, the provision of storage units which have closed shelving, storage bins, cupboards, drawers and other known storage elements are also envisaged within the scope of the present invention.
A movable module according to the present invention may optionally include one or more casters. The casters may engage the floor and thereby carry a portion of the weight of the module. In this arrangement the weight of the module is jointly carried by the carrying device and the casters.
Preferably at least one rolling device comprising at least one castor is fixed to the bottom of each movable storage module. Although a movable storage module according to the present invention can be suspended relative to the floor from the support device, the rolling device can be provided in order to redistribute the amount of weight to be supported by the support device.
It is to be appreciated that even when fitted, casters may be located clear of the floor in which case the weight of the movable module is carried by the carrying device in cooperation with the support rail. This may be a preferred arrangement in some applications such as hospitals where mounting of castors clear of the floor may facilitate cleaning and the provision of a sterile environment.
In one preferred arrangement the height of the castors provided is adjustable between a position in which the castors engage the floor and carry a portion of the weight of a movable module, and a position in which the castors are clear of the floor and carry no weight unless the support rail sags or the distance between the rail and the floor is otherwise reduced.
At least one carrying device may be mounted on each movable storage module according to the invention. The carrying device carrys at least a portion of the weight of the movable storage module when co-operably mounted on the support device.
Preferably, the carrying device includes a roller device comprising at least one roller mounted for rotary movement about an axis general parallel to the floor. The roller may be mounted on the support rail to form the co-operable engagement of the carrying device and the support device.
Preferably, the support rail is mounted so as to extend substantially parallel to the floor. The support rail preferably has at least one lip or ridge extending generally parallel relative to the floor. The roller device is preferably locatable on the lip or ridge.
Preferably the support rail is a substantially C-shaped section mounted, so that the opening faces the floor. The support rail may have a roof, two walls projecting from the roof, and a pair of complimentary ridges extending generally inwardly from each wall so as to define a generally rectangular continuous channel incorporating a defined space between the complimentary ridges. The support rail is preferably mounted in accordance with the present invention with the defined space facing the floor. Preferably the carrying device is locatable within the substantially rectangular support rail. The rollers are preferably supported on the complementary lips or ridges of the support rail.
When the support rail is in the form of a substantially C-shaped section, the carrying device may be locatable within the section. In this arrangement the carrying device preferably includes at least one pair of rollers. A separate roller of a pair of rollers may engage a separate one of the lips which define the opening in the C-shaped section.
Preferably the roller device further comprises antifriction element. The antifriction element may engage the support rail to facilitate movement relative thereto. The antifriction element may be made of material having an antifriction surface.
In one preferred embodiment a shaft is mounted on the storage module unit. The shaft may extend generally perpendicularly relative to the floor. The carrying device may be mounted on the shaft and preferably extends laterally therefrom.
In a further preferred embodiment, the support device includes two generally parallel support rails. In this preferred embodiment the two support rails may each be mounted above the floor. In this arrangement, the carrying device includes at least two rollers a separate one of which engages each rail. In this way the weight of the module mobile storage borne by the carrying device is distributed between the two rails.
In another preferred embodiment, a support rail according to the present invention has a generally inverted V-shaped outer surface for shedding foreign matter. This embodiment is particularly useful in hospitals and nursing homes.
In a further preferred embodiment a support rail according to the present invention is mounted on two stationary storage modules placed on the floor and spans the distance there between.